Shards of the Titan
Adventure Background 500 Years Ago. The soul of an Evil God was split into 8 peiced and inprosioned in 8 books. The First 4 peices were given to the Kator Family. the next 4 were given to the Ellwyn Family near Easton. The Kators fell on tragic times and the books were lost. Discovered Secrets WIllis Kator was tempted by the book and turned into a Incubus, he tortured and exploited his family to consume the first three books. The forth was sold and lost. Willis has been trying to find it ever since. Willis hired and ensloved Flint to research the book's whereabouts. Willis has 3 books recovered. Key Figures Adria Braun-anvil * Dwarven Rouge-Barbarian, Half-Sister to Ulfgar, Daughter to Mud Master Flint * Human Wizard, Recluse Resercher, old. Derrij Lightstorm * Human Fighter, Idealistic and confident. WIllis Kator * Incubus, once a Dwarven Lord. Opening Adria Braun-Anvil worked at the Verotta library. She received a letter from a Guild Master named Flint asking for a particular book. She decided to take the book herself, dispite the warnings from Derrij, a security officer in charge of rare artifacts. On the road, Adria awoke, her companions were killed and the book was missing. Assuming she killed them, the guards that found her charged her with murder. Flint bailed her out and told her to find the book, starting with Derrij. She asked her brother's adventureing group for help. Day1 The Group traveled to the Crossroad tower, along the way they were ambushed by Mephits. At the Crossroads they discovered a name WIllis Kator. This person followed Adrai as she left the tower, just before her group was killed. Day 2 Crossroads was ambushed by Gnolls. The group was asked to help save a guard and some travelers. Day 3 The group arrived at Verotta and run into Ulgar and Adria's Father, Mud Braun-Anvil, who was working on a secret project with Derrij. The next morning Mud is missing. Day 4 The Group encounters Willis Kator, who is quite charming. They fell he is a dead end and continue to look for Derrij. At his quarters, they are ambushed by two of Derrij's allies. The two are injured and surrender to the group, promising to take them to Derrij - and Mud. Day 5 The group travel to the caverns and discover there is an undead outbreak killing miners. They battle their way to the secret area to discover Mud and Derrij. Derrij was charmed and Mud was inprisoned. Further inside they discovered Willis Kator was reading the book. The group managed to stop the attack and send WIllis back to the Etheral Plane. Day 6 The group return to free Flint from the Shadow undead that were left to enslave him. Once freed, his memory would need to be re-trained to remember the last 3 years. Downtime Adria and Derrig, now confronted with the truth, reform the Protectorate to keep the book safe. They have been in contact with the Ellwynn family to return the book to them.